


Come Until the End of Our Time

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [31]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Chloe feels like she’s been starving - for love, for attention, for sex, forMax.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: 100 Kinks [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Come Until the End of Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> 054\. Car Sex  
> Title from First Time by Kygo/Ellie Goulding  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Leaving behind the wreckage of Arcadia Bay is harder than Chloe thought it would be. She looks at Max leaning her head against the passenger side window as Chloe drives them past the ruins of their childhood. She refuses to look at the diner, not knowing who, not wanting to know who, was in there when the storm finally hit land.

They don’t stop for anything, not at Chloe’s house, not at Blackwell, they just drive. They go for hours, until Arcadia Bay is nothing more than a distant memory on the horizon. They drive until they find themselves in another small town. Chloe pulls into the roundabout next to a little playground. Her truck won’t be the most comfortable place to sleep, they’ll find somewhere else but Chloe needs a break.

It’s dark outside, and the park is eerie in the moonlight, but Chloe doesn’t care. She shakes Max awake, gently brushing her best friend’s hair out of her face. Max blinks awake, eyes bleary. “Where are we?” she asks, looking around the dark car.

“Dunno,” Chloe says. “Just needed to stop for the night.” Max sits up, turning to look out the window. She gasps when she looks up at the sky.

“Chloe, look at the stars!” Max presses her face to the window, wrestling with the door handle until she nearly tumbles out of the truck. Max catches herself, taking a moment to stretch her legs as she stands. She pulls out her camera, framing the shot. The camera flashes, and Chloe decides to get out of the car as Max shakes out the picture.

Chloe peers at the polaroid over her shoulder. Max has managed to catch the eerie aura of the park, a single street light illuminating the playground, little specks of stars above it. Chloe wraps her arms around Max’s waist, propping her chin on her shoulder. Max leans back into Chloe’s chest, and they stand there for a moment, just to catch their breath. It’s been a hell of a week, if Chloe’s being honest, and right now she just wants peace and quiet and one Maxine Caulfield.

Chloe uses an arm to guide Max back toward the truck. They stop at the edge of the bed, Chloe telling Max to stay put as she gathers a blanket out of the cab and spreading it out on the back. She offers Max her hand, helping the other girl into the bed, and they lean against the window, Max curling into Chloe’s side.

“You doing okay, Max?” Chloe asks softly. She rubs Max’s arm. If Chloe thought she’d had a long week, it was still nothing compared to what Max had gone through.

“I think so.” Max wraps her arms around herself. “I’m just… really tense. So much has happened just today and I don’t even know where to begin telling you about it.”

Chloe holds her close. “Then don’t, not right now.” They lapse into silence, listening to the sounds of the night. Chloe breaks it. “When’s the last time you relaxed? Like, just had some Max-time?”

Max squints. “What do you mean? I had time alone after classes, but I was doing homework-”

Chloe takes the leap. “Masturbated, Max. When’s the last time you got off?” Even in the darkness, Chloe can tell that Max’s face turns bright red. “We can stop talking about this if you want to,” she reassures quickly.

Max looks Chloe in the eye. “It’s okay. It’s uh… it’s been a while I guess. Probably not since before school started.”

“That long? Holy shit, Max!” She can’t even imagine going months without an orgasm. Shit, she’s only gone a few days and it’s almost unbearable. Ever since she’d seen Max in Rachel’s clothes, since Max had  _ kissed  _ her, Chloe hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. “Can I kiss you?”

Max nods, turning so she can wrap her arms around Chloe’s neck. Chloe kisses her softly, letting Max set the pace. It’s slow, but eventually Max tentatively licks Chloe’s lips. Chloe lets her in, lets her explore her mouth before reciprocating. Chloe tangles one hand in Max’s hair, deepening the kiss, and her other hand slides up Max’s shirt to palm her breast over her bra. Max gasps into Chloe’s mouth, fingers digging into her shoulders. Chloe breaks away, kissing down Max’s jaw and neck, sucking a light mark into the skin there.

Chloe pulls her hand out of Max’s shirt and fusses with the hem. “Can I take this off?”

“Yeah,” Max says, slightly out of breath. “Whatever you want. You can do it, Chloe.”

With a grin, Chloe pushes Max’s jacket off her shoulders and lifts the shirt over her head, revealing a simple pink bra. She sets the clothes aside, reaching for the fly of Max’s jeans next, working them down and off her legs. Chloe smooths her hands up Max’s thighs, squeezing them gently. “You’re beautiful, Max.” Max blushes again.

“So are you. Can I see you?”

“Fuck yeah.” She wastes no time stripping off her own clothes down to her underwear. Max takes off her bra and panties while Chloe undresses. She’s already wet, and Chloe desperately wants to eat her out, but she’s gonna take her time with Max, ease her into it. She takes off her own underwear, sitting on her knees to get close to Max again. “You ever been with a girl before?”

Max shakes her head. “I… I haven’t been… with anyone?” she says quietly, looking away.

Chloe hums. Honestly, she’s not surprised. Max had always been one to keep to herself. “That’s okay. That just means we get to figure out what you like.” She guides Max back to sitting against the truck cab and opens the girl’s legs. “Show me how you get yourself off, Max,” Chloe says, not quite an order but more firm than a suggestion. Max’s eyes widen and she slowly moves her hand down to her pussy. Her fingers spread her lips, exposing her glistening entrance. She uses two fingers on her other hand to rub at her clit, occasionally dipping into her hole to get them wet again. Max’s soft moans ring out in the night and Chloe can feel her own slick starting to wet her thighs.

It takes all of Chloe’s willpower not to touch Max, not to show her how good it feels to have fingers in her pussy, a tongue on her clit, another woman’s touch. Instead, she watches the awkward rubbing that is Max masturbating until Max’s body tightens up, shaking as she comes. Even with the inexperienced technique, it’s still hot as hell.

Chloe rests a hand on Max’s waist and pulls her in for another bruising kiss. “Fuck, Max, that was good. You wanna see what it feels like when someone else touches you?”

Max nods. “Please, Chloe, touch me,” she begs, grabbing Chloe’s wrist and moving it to her crotch. Chloe gingerly brushes Max’s clit, causing her to flinch away a little bit.

“Sensitive?”

“Mhm.”

Chloe laughs. She presses a little more firmly on Max’s clit, rubbing it before dipping her fingers into Max’s pussy. Max’s hands fly up to grab at Chloe’s shoulders, short nails digging into the skin there. Chloe curls her fingers and Max’s hips nearly come up off the bed. “You ever fingered yourself like this, Max?” Chloe asks as she strokes her insides. Max shudders and moans, shaking her head. “It’s so much better when someone else does it, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Chloe!” Max yells at one particular curl of Chloe’s fingers. “It’s so good!”

“You know what’s even better?” Chloe ducks down, licking from where her fingers are pressing inside Max to her clit, sucking lightly. Max’s back arches sharply and Chloe uses her free hand to hold her steady. She gives little kitten licks to Max’s clit, warming her up before slipping her tongue in with her fingers. It takes all of her strength to hold the other girl’s hips down as she eats her out.

Chloe feels like she’s been starving - for love, for attention, for sex, for  _ Max. _ All this time she’s been on her own, all this time since… since  _ she _ disappeared, Chloe’s been alone, but now she has back her first friend, her first love. And fuck, she’s gonna make Max come until she cries.

She pulls her fingers out and buries her face in Max’s wet cunt, inhaling the sweet musk, nosing against the soft curls there. She flattens her tongue, drags it firmly up the slit with renewed enthusiasm. Max’s soft moans and bucking hips spur her on. Honestly, Max is probably being too loud for where they are, but Chloe doesn’t give a shit, just keeps licking and sucking until Max goes tense and her thighs tighten around Chloe’s ears. She reaches up to squeeze Max’s hips, stroking them gently, but her mouth doesn’t slow down, drawing out a quick second orgasm. 

Chloe’s aching to touch herself, her own thighs soaked, but Max is still semi-coherent in her praise and Chloe isn’t having that. She doubles down, adding back two fingers, thrusting them in and out incessantly until Max goes impossibly tight around them, a small gush of slick escaping between them. Chloe cleans it up until Max is pushing her head away.

“Too much, it’s too much, god, Chloe, I love you,” Max babbles, body shaking. She drags Chloe up for a kiss, groaning when she tastes herself on Chloe’s lips. “That was incredible.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoy my skills, but I really need to get myself off now.” She climbs into Max’s lap, wrapping her clean hand in Max’s hair and dragging her in for a kiss, deep and dirty right away, other hand slipping down to play with her own clit. Making out with Max while covered in her slick is hot, and it’s easy to slide a couple fingers in herself, curling them just the way she likes. She pants into Max’s mouth, and one of Max’s hands comes up to tentatively palm at Chloe’s breast. Chloe arches into the touch, encouraging Max. She takes the hint, groping it more firmly.

Chloe rocks her hips a little, riding her fingers as Max plays with her nipples, tongues exploring the other’s mouth. With Max’s hands on her body, fingers inside herself and a thumb on her clit, Chloe comes fast and hard, twitching in Max’s lap. She pulls her fingers out, resting her head on Max’s shoulder. “Fuck, Max,” she says, breathless. Max eases Chloe off her lap, maneuvering them so they’re laying down and can wrap the blanket around their naked forms.

They snuggle close, sharing body heat in the cool night, watching the stars. Neither of them says anything, but when Max shivers Chloe decides it’s time to find a place for the night. She sits up, gathering Max’s clothes to hand to her before getting dressed herself.

Max breaks the silence. “Where are we gonna go, Chloe? We’re the only people who survived the storm.”

Chloe pulls her in for a hug, holding her tight. “It’ll be okay. We’ll find something. We’ll build a new life for ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
